All I do Is Run
by Anigen
Summary: Runing is what she is good at.She is the one who has to take care of every one.Well this is her adveventure to find Jack.And Stop the Virus
1. Our Past Running

All I do is run.I do it my dad did it my grandmother did it. Its our destany to run from the locos. Thats all there is to it

Me because I have to find the mallrats Them or the people at liberty. By ranmother to save us from the terible deeds that would most likely happen.

My dad and randad once told us that when they died it was up to us to keep the dream alive. That we had to keep telling the story.My dad gave me a book. The book. the giant book. It has everything we ever need to know.

He was one of the ones who createdd the viris. He was a scientist. His smile lit up the world. And he thought if we could just stop the ageing process.Then we could stop dieing. Stop the pain. and this would stop that. Stop all of it.

But the one thing he didn't realise was that every action has a conciuquence. If no one dies no more new lives will come. Its wierd cuz this was all on a tv show once. it was called Full Metal Alcomist. and the one rule was equivalent exchange. Thats one thing thats definantly not made up cuz as all this have proved for every action there is a conciquence. And they all proved it.

At first when the mistakes started to happen and people started to die he knew something was wrong. And not something that can be fixed eather. So he made an a book and told all of what happen and how to make the the antidote. It has EVERYTHING we need to know. And seeing as my brothers are incompidant I'm the protecter of it. But you will find out more about that later.

Once they all died we went to the nearest mall which happened to be the bigest mall around. It was the closest. Wen we got there it was completely empty . we went to the box that said full power. and turned the power on. It doesnt suprise me that its empty .I mean its 2am, what do you expect.

Now my brothers and sister were scaired. all they could think about was what we were gona do. I finaly couldn't take it anymore. I mean could you take it if youwere sorounded by screaming ,scaired siblings. No one lissened till I yelled "Shut Up , we will survive ok. first Thing we do is fix this place up. And get some stuff or security. And get some others if they're out here. Cuz they won't survive out there for long.

And thats exactly what we did. We survied. We helped and Rebuilt. I renamed this place . I called it Dogma. Dogma means believe . My dogma. The place is now sacrid. Its a place where you can hide, live, be free and be safe.

We are now the tribe of Dogma


	2. Thus is Chapter two

Thus is chapter two: Where I'm runing to.

I'm a thirteen year old girl now. And I was nine when the viris hapened. The events that changed every ones lives. Alredy a boarn leader. And the leader of my tribe. I founded it and created the tribe of dogma. 

Yep a nine yearold started everything and saved all of those people gave them shealter and stuff. Its still my responcibility to find the person that can make the cure. And that person is jack. He was a little older then me when I started this place. He was taught by his dad is what I've heard. But the other thing I've heard is that he the smartest kid out there. That part I don't believe.

You know I found out how to set up instant messageing, e-mailing,File sender, and Vires sender. but I was taught by the greatest. Man I had Slade, Lex, Zoot,Ram and alot of others before they went to the city and joined other tibes.

You see when they were all scaird and hungry I took them In. Before they heard of the mallrats. We taught them how to survive and some theories.Then they left.

Zoot or Marvin whatever you want to call him. Wasn't always bad you know. He was realy nice and he hung out with me. We talked about what might happen. He once said. " It will be pure tarror and Cayoss(sc) a state of unorganised mess and every one will be afraid. and one person will have the power but it won't help ever" Then he started talking about the system of Power and Caous. It was cool.but i had a fealing that mabey he was right about it. But mabey some how it would just go bad.

And it did. But after they left came Gel and the others. then slade came back and every thing was good.

Wish I could say that about now. My brothers are dtelling me that we need the antidote. Cuz we can stop the vires. Plus we heard all about all that Zoot crap thats on in the citiy . And mega. I never liked that guy I always had a bad fealing around him.

BUt people are chanting Zoot lives every where not just in the city. But there its worst. People trying to rule the city with the terror that was Zoot. He never should have gotten with that eboney chick. Her whole family is wrotten. Sept for Siva. I get that she was deceved. But ut even before that . she changed him from good to bad. And the fact that Trudy only wanted heis brother Bray. Or wouldn'tlet him see his daughter. Brady is her name. And thats messed up. Cuz I know how his mind works. And all he is thinking is about thrudy and Brady. 

Trudy how she chose his brother. and Brady pains him even more. Cuz Brady is his girl. His only daughter. He loved her mother . But she loves his brother. She named **His** daughter . after his brother. ANd that is what drove him to fake his death. Pretend to get killed by lex. And when they through his body in the trash he just got right back up. And made a raft. Then sailed off. Now he is living on an Island or a contenent . One of them. But he has power. He is set up and he changed his name to make shore no one can find him. His name is now Mark. He sais he will visit someday. I can't wait but untill then I'l just talk to him via the computer.


End file.
